


Warm Sands Interlude

by erda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink, M/M, butt plug, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erda/pseuds/erda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney take a vacation. John buys a toy for Rodney. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sands Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svmadelyn's Kink/Cliche Challenge.  
> Much thanks to general_jinjur for the beta.

John set the object on Rodney's desk and stood waiting for a response, but Rodney didn't look up, his clever fingers continuing to fly over his keyboard. John shifted his stance restlessly. Rodney kept working.

"Rodney," he finally said impatiently.

"Hmm?" Rodney didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"We're in Palm Springs. It's a vacation remember?" John slouched, one hip coming to rest against the edge of the desk. "No one knows us here. We're supposed to be kicking back, having fun. Remember fun?"

"I am having fun. Or, at least, I was having fun until you started hovering."

"Rodney, come on. I brought you a toy."

Rodney finally condescended to glance at the item lying beside his laptop. He picked it up, bending his head over it, turning it slowly in order to inspect it from different angles.

John suppressed a smile as he watched Rodney working it through. They'd been together long enough, and he knew Rodney well enough, to know Rodney was going to roll over for this one, but first he'd think it through, feeling the whole thing out with his brain before he would feel it out with his body. It gave John a chance to run some of the better possibilities through his own brain. It was difficult not to lean in and kiss that so familiar mouth, but he knew it would work to his benefit to give Rodney a chance to build up the idea in his mind first. "You know," he said. "I was prepared for everything from 'cool!' to 'hell no!' but not so much for no response at all."

At the sound of John's teasing voice, Rodney's gaze flicked up to John's face. His eyes were wide, the blue obscured by the deep black of his pupils, his mouth open slightly with an expression John recognized.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," John said.

Rodney laughed. "Stop smirking," he said. "I'm not even sure what this thing is."

"Liar," John said, smirk firmly in place, and then he did kiss Rodney, just a brief press of his lips, but backed up by the thought of everything they were about to do.

The device was Ancient, with an unreflective black surface, made from some hard non-metallic material. It looked a lot like a typical twenty-first century butt plug except fort he tiny pinprick holes covering the surface in an intricate design, and the plunger topped by a small ring extending from the flared end. John took the toy out of Rodney's hands, hooked his finger through the ring and pushed down slowly. An extension smoothly emerged from the other end of the plug. He stroked his fingers over the device lightly and a clear gel emerged from the tiny openings, turning the curved surfaces glossy.

Rodney, who had risen from his chair and was staring slack jawed at the toy, moved restlessly, widening his stance slightly and leaning toward John.

"I thought maybe you could wear it while we go out to get something to eat?" John's voice sounded more hesitant aloud than it had in his imagination. He took a breath, letting the smirk creep back across his features.

Rodney's gaze snapped back up to meet his, then slid back to the toy. "You're an evil, evil man," he said, and John's smile broadened: that wasn't a no.

He leaned close to nuzzle Rodney's ear, and whispered, "Come on Rodney, let me put it in."

He could feel the flush heating Rodney's neck.

Rodney stepped away abruptly, motioning John toward the bathroom.

"Why in here?" John asked, though he followed readily enough. Rodney didn't answer, but set the toy in the sink and started rubbing it with a disinfectant cream. John laughed. "How's that working for you?" He could see it wasn't working at all because rubbing the toy just made it dispense more lubricant, forming a barrier the disinfectant couldn't penetrate. "Hey, you're going to short it out or something."

"It's not electrical, moron. And what kind of gel stays fresh for ten thousand years?" Rodney was using the fake science voice he sometimes affected when trying to conceal how turned on he was.

"I already ran it through the decontam protocols," John said, slipping an arm around Rodney's body, ghosting his fingertips over Rodney's zipper before easing it open. One hand on a hip and the other on Rodney's back and Rodney swayed willingly over the vanity, shoving his pants and boxers down, then stepping back slightly at John's urging.

John picked up the toy from where Rodney had let it fall into the sink, giving it a quick wipe to take off the disinfectant, leaving the object glossy, wet-looking. John curved a steadying hand over Rodney's hip, and started to rub the head of the toy against his body, teasing him, bending to get a better view as more gel appeared with every stroke down the crack of Rodney's ass.

It looked-okay, even better than it had in his imagination.

John tightened his hand against Rodney's hip, leaning forward to leaned forward to press his aching cock against Rodney's thigh, scraping the denim roughly along bare skin. He drew back after a moment, using a finger to spread the gel into Rodney's ass before slowly starting to ease in the plug.

Rodney groaned at the steady pressure. "What does it feel like, Rodney," he asked. He sounded breathless, even to himself. "Tell me what it feels like."

"Uh," Rodney grunted. "It feels weird. Uh, full."

John leaned down to press his mouth to the nape of Rodney's neck, smiling at the inarticulate answer, at the shivers Rodney couldn't suppress. Rodney too far gone for eloquence was always a turn on.

The plug finally slid home, the flared end holding it in place. John grabbed the ring and pushed the plunger down suddenly and Rodney lurched forward against the vanity with a loud gasp.

John opened his own pants and rubbed his erection harder against Rodney's hip. "You like it, right?" he whispered, and then answered for him. "Yeah, I know you like it."

He pulled Rodney back from the vanity, moving to seat himself on the edge of the sink and reeling Rodney back in with a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm never gonna make it to dinner, Rodney, help me out here." He turned Rodney's head toward his crotch as Rodney snorted and said "You're not going to…" before he cut off the remainder of the sentence by pushing his cock into Rodney's mouth. Rodney fell to the task of sucking him off with his usual enthusiasm, and John was already close. He came hard and fast. Rodney leaned back, looking smug and licking his lips while John fumbled his clothing back together.

"Don't get dressed," he said, when he'd caught his breath. "Just hold up for a sec." John ducked out to the bedroom, then was back in a flash, holding up a pair of faded jeans in triumph. "Wear these for me?"

Rodney looked puzzled for a moment, then flushed. "Why in the name of all that's holy would you be carrying around my old jeans? Do you know how uncomfortably tight those are? Jesus you planned this all out didn't you?"

John shrugged, grinning because Rodney hadn't said no yet. He was already kicking his pants away from where they were twisted around his ankles, and he took the jeans readily enough. Rodney started to bend down, reaching for the boxers where they lay on the floor. John took a half step and nudged them back out of reach with the toe of one shoe. Rodney looked up, his pupils gone improbably darker. "You owe me big," he said.

John laughed. "I'll make it worth your while," he promised as he watched Rodney squeeze himself into the jeans, carefully fastening them over his bare cock. "Let's go, okay?"

Rodney took a step, then stopped, leaning shakily against the wall. "I…the spirit is willing, really," he muttered.

John leaned in the doorway watching him. The too tight jeans outlined Rodney's erection obscenely, and if he hadn't just had the mother of all orgasms he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just watching. As it was, his whole body felt bowstring-tight with anticipation.

Rodney pulled himself upright and took a careful step, then another. His breath stayed deep and even, and he looked a little like a drunk on a chalk line, but he was walking. They made it to the car in reasonable fashion, and Rodney only whimpered a little as he eased into the passenger seat, sitting tilted to one side. John could feel himself staring with undisguised delight. Rodney rolled his head to stare back. "Are you just going to sit there?" he asked.

John shrugged. "Right," he said. "We're going." He pulled the car out into traffic, willing his attention toward the street.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rodney asked. "Someplace close, I hope."

"Just to Palm Canyon. I know a place." He could feel Rodney staring at him. "What?"

"You're really getting off on torturing me, aren't you?"

He couldn't keep the sheepish smile off his face. "You're not the only one feeling the pain here." He said, pulling the car into the parking lot behind the restaurant. "Do you not want to do this?"

Rodney laughed. "No, I'm committed here. I guess I like torturing you a little bit, too."

"Okay, great," he knew he sounded gleeful, but damn, Rodney was game. "Let's go."  
He practically bounced around the car, whipping the door open for Rodney, and holding out his arm.

Rodney laughed. "You're so ridiculous," he said, but he took the offered arm, using it to lever himself out of the car. His hand slipped around the back of John's neck, and he pulled him in, kissing John hungrily.

John leaned into him and opened his mouth, letting Rodney in. He reached back to fondle Rodney's ass, and Jesus, he could feel his dick resurrecting as he traced the outline of the butt plug through the back of Rodney's jeans. He pulled back to look down at Rodney's visible erection. Rodney glanced down also and blushed. "Oh god, I hope there aren't a lot of people between us and a table."

John kissed him again, then reached down to trace along the curving outline of Rodney's cock, feeling it harden even more.

"You're a real bastard, sometimes, Sheppard," Rodney said, breathless. He pulled away and starting walking unsteadily toward the door of the restaurant.

They passed a young couple too absorbed in each other to notice Rodney's condition, but that didn't stop Rodney's blush from deepening. Inside the restaurant Rodney tried to turn aside to screen his body from the hostess, but John grabbed his arm to stop him, his gaze flicking back and forth from Rodney's obvious erection to the flush line along his neck, not sure which view was hotter. He gave Rodney his most innocent smile, which earned him an eye roll and an amused snort.

Once seated, Rodney dispensed with his usual interrogation techniques and waved off the  
offer of cocktails. "Look, we're ready to order and we're in a hurry." The unruffled waitress quickly offered the menus. "Just get me something," Rodney muttered.

"Why don't you order for us?" John suggested.

"You're just full of ideas, tonight, aren't you?" Rodney asked. John leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs under the table. "Fine, fine, give me the damn menu," Rodney said, but when John passed it to him he didn't even look at it. "Just bring us some pasta, whatever, tortellini, Bolognese sauce, okay?"

"What type of dressing would you like on your salad, sir?" the waitress asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rodney said, a bit louder than was strictly necessary. 'Don't you have a house dressing? Use that, just do it quickly."

"Would you like to choose a wine?" The waitress was looking more flappable by the second.

Rodney shot her a look-he always left the wine to John-and John took pity on him. "Just bring us a carafe of your house red," he told the waitress, who scuttled off with the menus.

Rodney was rocking slightly back and forth with a self absorbed little smile. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk that sent a flash of heat to John's groin.

The restaurant was quiet, it was early for supper, and they were seated in a corner of the room that gave them a semblance of privacy. John shifted his seat closer to Rodney, then slid his arm down along Rodney's chair. Rodney shifted onto one leg, allowing him to get his hand under Rodney's ass and flutter his fingers against the butt plug.

God, I can feel it through your pants," he said. "I could almost fuck you with it right here in the restaurant without anyone knowing. Tell me what it feels like."

"It feels like my boyfriend is a demented pervert," Rodney said, but his breath was coming in short huffs and he was rocking into John's hand.

John suddenly decided he couldn't make it through the meal with Rodney sitting so close and looking so unbearably wanton. He pulled his arm loose and grabbed Rodney, pulling him to his feet.

"Wha?- Are you crazy? We can't just leave."

"Gaping mouth? Not so sexy, Rodney," he said as he pulled him along. "Who said anything about leaving?" He pushed Rodney through the door to the bathroom.

"Jesus, Sheppard, this isn't a gay bar."

"Don't care," he said. He had the door locked and was pinning Rodney to the wall as soon as they got inside, scrabbling at the button on Rodney's tight jeans.

"What if somebody wants to come in here?

It's single occupancy. They'll have to wait. Believe me, this isn't going to take long."

"And if someone sees us come out of the bathroom together?"

"We'll be embarrassed. Worth it." He had Rodney's jeans shoved down to his knees, and Rodney stopped protesting and almost collapsed onto him when he got his hand on the ring of the butt plug and pressed hard on the plunger mechanism.

"I think you want to get caught," Rodney said. He sounded outraged, but John didn't pay any attention to the words. He knew Rodney was as much of a risk taker as he was. No one who valued his personal safety as much as Rodney pretended to would have ever made the journey to another galaxy.

He pushed Rodney back against the wall so he could make a space between them to open his own pants and then leaned into him, shifting to get his dick against flesh, curving into the warmth of Rodney's skin just above his thigh, rubbing into the curves there. He squeezed his hand between Rodney's ass and the wall to work the mechanism of the butt plug. Rodney quivered against him. The sensation of Rodney's leaking cock against his stomach had John frantically jerking his hips, reveling in the scrape of his cock against skin.

Rodney's eyes had gone wide and glassy, his mouth open slightly- and John had a sudden need to taste. Rodney's pelvis jerked forward as their mouths met, and his lips lost their slackness and came alive under John's tongue, giving back as good as he got. His hands came off the wall and landed on John's hips, blunt fingers scraping little pieces of grout picked up from his grip on the wall into John's skin. He'd forgotten all about protesting and was grinding against John.

"John, let me…" he said and went still, with a choked-off sound. John kept pumping the plug into him relentlessly, circling the edge of the toy with his other hand and waiting for Rodney's orgasm to wind down.

Rodney pulled back and leaned against the wall, face flushed. John wrapped his arms around him and went for it, reveling in the friction, rubbing off against Rodney's stomach and Rodney held onto him, saying, "Come on John, do it." His low rough voice sent John spiraling out of control and he came smothering a grunt into Rodney's neck.

After a moment, John lifted his head and kissed Rodney again, slow and wet this time. Rodney reached around for paper towels and wiped him off briskly, doing up John's pants for him.

"Get the hell out of here so I can get cleaned up and presentable before we get caught," Rodney said, harsh words at odds with the indulgent tone of his voice. John kissed him again, just to show he didn't care, and Rodney kissed him back briefly before shoving him out the door.

When Rodney finally rejoined him at their table he looked perfectly unruffled. He didn't pay John any attention, his eyes settling on his food approvingly. John watched him pick up his fork and start eating, his other hand reaching into the breadbasket. He took a large bite of the butterless bread and a second forkful of pasta before noticing how John was staring at him.

"What?"

"What did you do with it?"

Rodney smiled around his food.

"Did you? You're not still…?"

"Oh, I took it out," Rodney said.

"Well, what did you do with it? You didn't leave it in the bathroom?"

"No, no, of course not. It folded down like an accordion into a little wallet shape when I took it out. It's in my pocket. You're going to take a turn with it, aren't you?" Rodney asked just as the waitress reached their table and met John's eye.

"Is every thing all right, sir?" she asked.

It was John's turn to blush and turn aside as he muttered, "Yeah, everything is great."


End file.
